Damned Voices
"I can hear them, don't you hear them?" "What are you talking about, Jon?" "Wait, are you saying that you don't hear them, the voices?" "There's no noise except ours. Stop being crazy!" "Pity." "Why exactly?" "If you heard them, you would still be alive, happy and living." "Wa-what are you sa-" "*sigh* That's another poor soul harvested." In the silence of the night, Jon moved on, leaving Dan's cold, lifeless body on the ground. His neck twisted, eyes bulging and mouth wide open. Jon (which is not his true name) left disappointed. "Humbug. Only a few humans can hear the thousand voices. I'm starting to doubt there is such human. Pity, I have aged, I need a new vessel to take over." Right at that moment, he saw a young man running from a building. Jon thought to himself that he will be the next victim or the new vessel. "Young man, do you have an interest in golden bars?" The young man's name is Bob. Despite his handsome appearance, he could neither get a job nor money (naturally) and he has no guts to do bank robberies. Thus he is very desperate for getting money. "Of course I am! How do I get it?", Bob said enthusiastically. Jon laughed a tiny bit then said, "Now listen closely, do you hear any voices that isn't ours?" "Now that you have mentioned it, I do hear lots of them." A dagger went flying in the air, locked at Bob. With haste and precision, he dodged like it was a slow piece of metal. "Interesting. Could you tell me how you dodged the knife?" "The voices said it was going to happen. They told the exact second,hour,minute, and day. They even said where the direction will go!" "It seems that you passed the test. Are you willing to take over my riches and my kingdom?" "Kingdom, you have a kingdom? And riches too? Well, of course I will!" The wind blew, the sky began to darken much more. Dark clouds began to circle above Jon and Bob. Then, a lightning in the shade of midnight struck three pillars made of bones which sprung up from the ground. With a deep voice, deeper than the Great Abyss, Jon shouted, " The compact has been sealed, the curse is passed on, the great awakening has begun!" The clouds engulfed the two men in swirling darkness. They were transported to the Underworld, where Jon rules over. "Woah, you're the king of Heck?" "Not Heck, that is where Satan rules over, and I am not him." Bob saw a massive stone standing in the center of the realm. He insisted to go there but Jon forbade him. But Bob is ignorant, he grabbed a skeletal horse and rode it to the center. When he reached the center, he can hear Jon cursing, shouting words he never heard of. Then, there was an overpowering wave of wind that came from the stone. Then, an eerie glow emanated from the stone. There, it revealed an inscription that is in a different writing. Without knowing it, Bob can read it. He started to read it, which is very foolish. "The Great Harvest, 10,000,000 souls reaped, harvested. All hail Grochondor?" Out of nowhere a voiced boomed over the land saying "The inscription has been revealed. The prophecy shall take over. What has happened before shall happen again! The Great Harvest has begun! All hail, Grochondor, ruler of Death and the Underworld!" The ground shook, the stone cracked and revealed a scythe with ornate carvings and a very sharp end, which is just perfect. The three pillars of Bone, Rot, and Blood shot up from the three sides of the rock. The sky opened, making a rift from there to the Human World. The souls screamed with all their might. And the Harvest begun. Category:Gods